encyclopediafandomcom_nl-20200213-history
The Isley Brothers
The Isley Brothers is een Amerikaanse rhythm-and-blues- en soulgroep uit Cincinnatti, Ohio; de oorspronkelijke samenstelling bestond uit O'Kelly, Rudolph en Ronald Isley. The Isley Brothers scoorden vanaf de jaren ’50 tot begon 21e eeuw zes decennia achter elkaar één of meerdere hitnoteringen in de Billboard Hot 100. Hiermee zijn ze een van de langst actieve groepen in de popgeschiedenis. Carrière Jaren 50 en 60 The Isley Brothers begonnen in 1954 als gospelmuziekensemble, maar na de vroege dood van broer Vernon in 1955 stapten ze over op rhythm-and-blues. In 1959 behaalde de groep met het nummer Shout hun eerste notering in de Billboard Hot 100, nadat I'm gonna knock on your door was geflopt. In de vroege jaren zestig was Jimi Hendrix hun sologitarist. In 1965 tekenden ze een contract met Motown. Hun grootste hits waren This Old Heart Of Me (Is Weak For You) en Behind A Painted Smile, maar het was moeilijk om dat succes te herhalen en in 1968 verlieten ze Motown om op hun eigen label T-Neck Records verder te gaan. Jaren 70 en 80 In de vroege jaren zeventig kregen The Isley Brothers versterking van hun jongere broers Ernie en Marvin Isley en hun zwager Chris Jasper (tegenwoordig gospelartiest); vooral laatstgenoemde vervulde een belangrijke rol als songschrijver en componist. In 1984, na afloop van de tournee ter promotie van het album Between the Sheets, stapte dit drietal op om verder te gaan als Isley-Jasper-Isley. Ze brachten drie albums uit en hadden begin 1986 - het jaar waarin O'Kelly Isley aan een hartaanval overleed - een hit met Caravan of Love (een jaar later met meer succes gecoverd door de Britse groep The Housemartins). Jaren 90-nu Na de breuk van Isley-Jasper-Isley gingen Marvin en Ernie Isley weer samenwerken met hun oudere broers; Rudolph Isley moest door diabetes afhaken en werd dominee. Marvin Isley, die eveneens diabetes had, volgde in 1997; hij verloor zijn beide benen doordat zijn gezondheid achteruit ging en kwam in 2010 te overlijden. Ernie en Ronald Isley gingen als duo verder en hadden in 2001 hun laatste grote hit met Contagious van het album Eternal. In dit nummer was ook een rol weggelegd voor R. Kelly met wie de broers al in 1995 hadden samengewerkt op zijn hit Down Low. Het album Baby Makin' Music uit 2006 maakte de hattrick compleet. In 2007 werd Ronald Isley veroordeeld tot drie jaar gevangenisstraf wegens belastingontduiking; tijdens deze periode verleende Ernie zijn medewerking aan een Jimi Hendrix-tribute. In 2016 zong Ronald Isley twee nummers op het Santana-album Santana IV en de live-dvd die daarop volgde. Dit beviel zo goed dat Santana en de Isley Brothers samen een album opnamen met sociaal-politieke covers; Power Of Peace verscheen in augustus 2017. Samples en covers De muziek van The Isley Brothers is diverse malen gesampled (door hiphopartiesten) en vertolkt. *The Yardbirds namen in 1964 een versie op van Respectable voor hun debuutalbum, Five Live Yardbirds. *Lulu (1964) en The Trammps (1975) scoorden met hun versies van Shout *Mathilde Santing scoorde in 1982 met haar versie van Behind A Painted Smile. *The Christians hadden in 1988 een hit met hun versie van Harvest For The World uit 1976. In 2017 verscheen de versie van Average White Band, geproduceerd door Chris Jasper. *Rod Stewart coverde in 1989 This Old Heart Of Mine als duet met Ronald Isley. *Ice Cube had begin 1993 een hit met It Was A Good Day waarin hij Footsteps in the Dark uit 1977 samplede. *O.a. The Notorious B.I.G., Tupac Shakur, Gwen Stefani en Ronald Isley zelf sampleden Between the Sheets uit 1983. Samenstelling *O'Kelly Isley, Jr. (1954-1955; 1957-1986): achtergrondzanger, tot zijn overlijden *Rudolph Isley (1954-55; 1957-1989): achtergrondzanger *Ronald Isley (1954-55; 1957-1989; 1991-huidig): leadzanger en achtergrondzanger *Vernon Isley (1954-1955): zanger, tot zijn overlijden *Ernie Isley (1973-1984; 1991-huidig): gitaar, drums, percussie en achtergrondzanger *Marvin Isley (1973-1984; 1991-1997): basgitaar en achtergrondzanger *Chris Jasper (1973-1984): piano, keyboard, synthesizers en achtergrondzanger Categorie:Amerikaanse popgroep Categorie:Soulband